Australia
by When You Look Me in the Eyes
Summary: Avery is an ordinary teenage girl who lives in Australia. When the Jonas Brothers go on a worldwide tour and their first destination is Sydney, will she get tickets? Please read and review, and I'm bad at summaries, so the story is better. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Radio

**Hey guys! This is my Kevin story! For all those people that want Kevin to FINALLY find a girl, well, here's my story!**

**AUSTRALIA**

"So Kevin, where have you been?"

"Oh you know... places." I cracked up. I laugh every time I see this video. Kevin is so amazing. I sighed.

I turned on the TV to find Australian Morning News at 10.

"This just in, the Jonas Brothers are going on a world wide tour, and their first destination is here, in Sydney, Australia!"

"OH MY GOSH!!" I jumped out of bed, closed my lime green laptop, and raced down the stairs.

"OH MY GOSH, MOM!! THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE GOING ON A WORLDWIDE TOUR AND THEY'RE COMING TO AUSTRALIA 1ST!!"

"Avery, calm down, you're 18 years old, don't you think you shouldn't be freaking out about these Jonas Boys?"

"Jonas **Brothers** mom, and yes, I am freaking out. This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened! I have to call Rickie!" Right as I picked up my electric blue Verizon enV, it started ringing. I answered the phone to hear Rickie screaming:

"Oh my gosh, Avery! The Jonas Brothers are coming to Sydney! Oh my gosh, wew have to go!"

"I know! Rickie, get on IM. RIGHT NOW!!"

"Okay, ttys!" I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs.

I jumped on my bed and quickly opened my laptop. First I logged onto IM and then I opened up a new tab and typed in:

I looked at the tour dates. Sydney, Sydney, Sydney... there it is! Sydney, Australia on...** AUGUST 7!! **What's today? August 1st! AHHHHH! All the sudden a message popped up from Rickie.

**Mrs.DJDanga: **so, Ave, r u there?

**youknowplaces: **ya, i found out when da concert is

**Mrs.DJDanga: **OMG, when is it?

**youknowplaces: **it's on august 7!

**Mrs.DJDanga: **that's 6 days away!

**youknowplaces: **i kno!

I listened to my radio.

"The Jonas Brothers are coming to Sydney! Everyone wants tickets, I'm sure you do! How would you like the chance to win 2 front row tickets and 2 V.I.P. passes to the Jonas Brothers concert?"

**youknowplaces: **OMG, the radio says we can win 2 vip passes and 2 front row seats to da Jo Bros concert!

**Mrs.DJDanga: **OMG, how?

**youknowplaces: **just a sec...

"If you would like these tickets, call 473-1482 when I say go. If you are the 10th caller, then you won the tickets!"

**youknowplaces: **we have 2 call 473-1482 when the radio guy says go. if we're da 10th caller, we won da tickets!

**Mrs.DJDanga: **i'm setting it as speed dial. I'm listening to da radio rite now!

**youknowplaces: **me too. i hope we win da tickets!

"Okay! Who wants to win those Jonas Brothers tickets?" I got ready. "Okay! Ready, set, **GO!**" I pressed the speed dial button for the radio station.

"Caller one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..."

**Mrs.DJDanga:** caller #9, dang it!

"We've found our winner! Caller number 10, what is your name?"

Oh my koala, was that coming out of my phone or the radio?

"Caller number 10, your name please."

"Um, Avery." I said. It came out of the radio too!

"Congratulations, Avery! You just won 2 front row tickets and 2 V.I.P. passes to the Jonas Brothers concert!"

"OH MY JONAS, I WON!!"

* * *

**So guys, did you like that? I hope you did. Please don't forget to review! I need reviews!! REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kanga and Jonas

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm trying to win backstage passes to a Jonas Brothers concert, and so far, I'm not successful. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Chapter 2**

My phone rang right as I hung up on the radio guy.

**Hello?**

**_Did you just win Jonas Brothers tickets?_** Rickie asked.

**Um... yeah**

**_OMJ, are you kidding me?! Take me!_**

**I am! Rickie, we're going to a Jonas Brothers concert!**

**_AHHHHHHHHH!_** We both screamed.

I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. My mom was washing and cutting vegetables for dinner by the sink.

"Avery honey, do you want to tell me why you were screaming?"

"Mom, I just won Jonas Brothers tickets on the radio!"

"Avery, it isn't healthy to lie."

"Mom, I'm not lying! I'll be back later, I have to go pick up the tickets." I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to my sky blue Mustang in the driveway. I hopped in and drove out of the driveway and on to the road.

I arrived at the radio station in record time, and jumped out of my car as fast as I could. I walked into the radio station and up to the secretary at the front desk.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm here to pick up Jonas Brothers tickets."

"Name please."

"Avery Burns."

"Age please."

"19." He wrote a few things down on his clipboard and then looked up at me.

"Michael Kanga will be with you shortly. Please sit." I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. I sat for about 5 minutes until Michael came walking through the door with a big smile on his face.

"We better make this quick, See You Again isn't that long of a song." He smiled at me. "I'm Michael Kanga, and you must be Avery, the one who won the Jonas Brothers tickets."

"Yes, and it's very nice to meet you Michael."

"Let's cut to the chase. Here are the tickets," He handed the tickets to me. "The concert is in 6 days. Love you lots, and keep listening to Kiss Kanga 108. Goodbye and thank you!"

I waved and then looked down at what was in my hands. I can't believe it. I'm going to a Jonas Brothers concert. I stood up and yelled: "You hear that world? I'm going to a Jonas Brothers concert!!" And I ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Go

**Sorry it's been a while, I just wrote a new story called Please Be Mine. It's awesome and I love it. Please read it if you haven't!! Anyways, here's the next chapter. By the way, check out all of _Just call me Mrs. Jonas's_ stories, they're awesome!!**

**Chapter 3**

"See this mom! Look at this mom, I told you I wasn't lying!" I shoved the tickets in her face.

"Dear, you don't need to be so rude. I see that you have tickets, congratulations. Now, when is this concert?"

"The concert is in 6 days."

"Wow, that's very soon. So, I see there are two tickets. Who shall you be taking to the concert?"

"I'm taking Rickie."

"Okay, I approve. You may go to this Jonas Boys concert."

"Jonas _Brothers_, and thanks mom." I hugged her and ran up to my room.

_6 Days Later..._

"Get in the car, get in the car!!"

"I'm coming!" Rickie ran over to the car and she jumped in.

"Avery, do you have the tickets?"

"Of course I have the tickets, you bonehead! Now..."

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CONCERT! THE CONCERT OF JONAS BROTHERS!" (to the tune of "We're off to see the Wizard!")

We arrived at the concert 3 hours early, and it was deserted. No one was there. All we could see was a stage and a tour bus... A TOUR BUS!!

"OMJ, look at that, the Jonas Brothers tour bus!!"

"I know Rickie! I can't wait until we meet the Jonas Brothers! That will be happening in a couple minutes!!"

"Let's go!" We jumped out of the car and ran as fast as we could towards the stage. The concert was outside, and that makes it totally awesome!

We walked up to a guy in black and he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Avery Burns, and this is Rickie Golbet, we won the tickets on Kiss Kanga 108."

"Oh, you two. Okay, we'll call you when you can come to your meet and greet, which will be in about 2 minutes."

"2 MINUTES?!" Rickie and I yelled. By the time we had stopped jumping and screaming, the man in black had come out again and said, "The Jonas Brothers will see you now."

"AHHH!" We both screamed and then walked towards the man in black. We followed him along a path up to a door. Rickie and I closed our eyes as the man opened the door. When I opened my eyes, I almost fainted. I immediately thought of the song "When You Look Me in the Eyes", because they were all looking into my eyes.

Rickie was smiling, and I looked at Nick, who was smiling his non-toothy smile, Joe, who's smile was big and he was staring at Rickie, and then at the man of my dreams. I looked into Kevin's eyes, and I could have melted on the spot. His smile was spread from ear to ear, and it could make any guy jealous.

"Hi, I'm Nick,"

"I'm Joe,"

Kevin was silent, he was still staring at me, and then Joe hit him on the head and he said, "And I'm Kevin."

"And we're..."

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Rickie and I screamed. They were still smiling when we ran up to them. I gave Nick a hug, and then Joe, and then I got to experience what I've been waiting for, for my entire life. I got a hug from Kevin, and I almost started crying. Rickie was so happy that she was able to hug Joe.

"So, what are you guys's names?" Kevin asked.

"I'm Rickie,"

"And I'm Avery Burns."

"BURNING UP!" Joe yelled.

"That's my favorite song!" Rickie said aloud.

"Me too!" Joe said.

"So, uh, are you guys excited that you're going on a worldwide tour?"

"So excited, I'm so glad that I get to travel around the globe." Kevin said.

"I wish I could do that." After I said that, I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and I looked at his straight brown hair and smiled.

"I wish you could come with us," I heard him say under his breath.

**Okay, I just typed this all in study period at school so you better be happy. I know, lame ending, but the next chapter will be better. Anyways, review!!**

****

**REVIEW**

REVIEW!!

****

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet & Greet

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Did you say you wanted me to go with you?"

"MOVING ON!!" Joe yelled.

"So, you guys live here, in Australia?"

"Yup, we've lived here our whole lives."

"How would you like to come with us on our worldwide tour? There's only 4 continents left!!" Kevin asked.

"Where are you going next?" I asked.

"China, then England, then Egypt, then Brazil, and we're not going to Antarctica." Nick said.

"We'd love to!" Rickie and I said at the same the time.

"AWESOME!!" Joe yelled.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Rickie said.

"My mom probably won't let me go. And if I try to sneak out, then she'll catch me and chain me to my bed."

"Wow, that's harsh." Kevin said.

"I know. Tell me about it." I said rolling my eyes. Kevin laughed.

"We'll find a way. Maybe we can show up at your house and convince your mom." Kevin suggested.

"That's a great idea! Where's your phone?" He pulled out his iphone and I pulled out my enV. We swapped phones. I typed my number into his and he typed his into mine.

"Okay, I'll call you when you should come."

"Maybe we should have back up phone numbers in case." Joe pulled out his phone and Rickie pulled out hers. They swapped and typed in their numbers.

"There. Now we're all good. Now, do you guys want some pictures?" Joe asked.

"YEAH!" Me and Rickie yelled. After we took all the pictures, more people were arriving for their Meet & Greets.

"Hey, why don't you guys hang out backstage with us at the concert?"

"Oh my gosh, Kevin, that would be my dream come true!" I said.

"Then it's a deal! Hang out with us here until the end of the Meet & Greets and then we'll head backstage."

"Okay." We sat there for another 2 hours watching girls cry, guys trying to act cool but jumping after they get a hug, and one girl tried to steal Joe's shirt.

"Okay, I guess we're done." Nick said.

"Let's rock and roll!" We walked out of the meet and greet area, Kevin holding my arm and Joe holding Rickie's arm, and we walked right past the big line of people waiting to get into the concert. I was almost deafened by all the screams.

"NICK I LOVE YOU!!" I heard one girl say. We quickly got into the stadium and ran to the the backstage.

"Wow, do you get this-"

"Every time." Kevin said smiling.

**Okay, is this a short chapter? Yes it is. Oh well. The next chapter will be the concert and maybe the Jonas Brothers going to Avery's house. Gotta go. Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


End file.
